The present invention relates to a method of producing elastomeric stators, and in particular such stators that on the outside have a metallic spiral or helical body that has a shape corresponding at least essentially to that of the hollow chamber that is surrounded by the elastomer, in other words is essentially shaped in the manner of a spiral tube. The invention is furthermore related to such previously described stators with which the elastomeric coating is formed by injecting an elastomer into a mold that contains the body and a core for the configuration of the hollow pump chamber.
Since eccentric spiral pumps are predominantly used with material that is enriched with foreign matter or is entirely pasty, the elastomeric lining of the rigid body that surrounds the hollow pump chamber is subjected to considerable mechanical stress. As a result, considerable wear occurs. On the whole, the elastomeric lining is, however, also stressed in the axial direction of the stator body due to the helical shape of the rotors. For these reasons, pursuant to heretofore known proposals the elastomeric lining, which generally comprises rubber, is adhesively or otherwise fixedly connected to the inner surface of the rigid body.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to simplify the aforementioned manufacturing process for elastomeric stators without impairing the durability of the pumps.